minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Error Code 0
First encounter - 5/31/2017 9:00 PM '''- I started Minecraft, and launched my world "Castle Build". I started working on my castle. '''9:21 PM - A creeper appeared at the bottom of my castle. It was day, so I didn't understand how. 9:23 PM '- The creeper disappears. I assume it was an error. I go back to the castle. '''9:34 PM '- It turns to night, so I jump down onto the slime blocks at the bottom and go to bed. '''9:36 PM - I wake up, but when I exited the castle I died. I respawned only to find myself on the world, without any of my changes. The entire world restarted. 9:37 PM - I try to get wood, but I can't seem to mine anything, except for grass. 9:40 PM - The game crashes, and the java logs simply say "Crash. Error Code 0." 9:41 PM - I try to open google chrome so I can report this to mojang, but it crashes instantly. Internet explorer will have to do. 10:00 PM - I report it to mojang, and almost instantly they send back "37707 c0d3 0" 10:04 PM - I open Minecraft, and the only world I had was "0". I opened the world, and it crashed with error code 0 again. 10:05 PM - I notice a new file on my desktop, error.txt. When I opened it, the desktop background changed to complete whiteness. When I tried to open it again, it opens notepad saying "Crash. Error Code 0. Fear me." 10:07 PM - I run my antivirus, but it gives me an error saying: "Crash. Error code 0. You will regret that." 10:08 PM - Minecraft suddenly opens, and the only world was "FEAR ME." I open it, only to find it crashes with "Crash. Error Code 0. 10:10 PM". My computer suddenly works, and i'm even able to open google chrome. The background changed back to the normal background, too. 10:10 PM - My computer ejects its disc. I didn't even have a disc in there, which freaked me out. When I try to pop back in the disc, it ejects it out again. 10:12 PM - I used an old Windows XP computer to load the disc. It had a single file on it: error.jar. Luckily, the computer had java installed. I opened it, and it crashed saying "Crash. Error code 0. Think." 10:14 PM - The disc disappears. Everything goes back to normal, at least for now. Second encounter - 6/1/2017 1:00 PM - My friend tells me about this error called "Error Code 0". He says how it pretty much took over his computer. I didn't believe it, at the time. 1:10 PM - I went onto Minecraft, to prove to my friend it was fake. I created a world called "errorcode0" with the seed 0 and played it. 1:13 PM - A creeper appears in daylight. My friend tells me that was the first thing that happened. I was kind of scared, but I thought it was a prank by my friend. 1:24 PM - It turned to night in the game. By now I already had a crafting table, and a bed. I went to sleep in it. 1:25 PM - The game crashes. The java logs say "Error 0". I still just thought this was all a prank. 1:27 PM - I open back up Minecraft, only to find it crashes. The java logs say "Crash. Error Code 0. Want to play a game?" 1:28 PM - When I try again, it goes straight to my world. When I open my inventory, it shows two items: "error" and "playgame". 1:30 PM - When I put both error and playgame into my hotbar, the game goes to a pitch black room. When I place a torch, it doesn't emit light. 1:32 PM - I managed to dig back up. When I look around, I notice my house has been replaced with creeper heads. 1:35 PM - I decide to use playgame. When using it, it opens a menu called "GAME". It asks me to put in two items. I put in error and playgame. It starts loading. 1:37 PM - It finishes loading, and crashes with the error "Crash. Error Code 0. You will obey me." 1:40 PM - The desktop background changes to complete blackness. It ejects a disc labeled "ERROR 0". 1:42 PM - I destroy the disc. When I do, the computer turns itself off. When I turn it back on, it goes to a fresh install of Windows XP. '2:32 PM '- I fully restore everything, but I stay stuck on Windows XP. My friend says "Crash. Error code 0. Can you hide?". My friend then runs out of the house, and writes on the wall "Error Code 0 Is Here". Category:Creepypasta Category:ERROR Category:Glitches Category:Short Pastas Category:Cliche